prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC14
is the 14th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 403rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls visit Osaka on a school excursion trip and Miyuki, Yayoi and Candy get separated from the rest of the class. Sypnosis After the girls visit to Kyoto and met the maiko, the girls are heading to Osaka. Nao was pondering about all kinds of Osaka food, such as takoyaki, okimayaki, and more. Reika was looking foward to give her first taste of takoyaki, even Akane was very excited to the takoyaki shop. Miss Sasaki gives attention to the students that they should be together when going on a school trip. Miyuki explains the girls that they should be better to focus on themselves. Reika checks the schedule that the girls have with three locations:Osaka Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. At first, the girls hurried at the Osaka Castle, thought that they will be having lunch. When exploring the castle, Reika guided them inside at the artifactual room. Miyuki, Candy, and Yayoi are standing and staring at the koi and tiger statues. Candy asked Miyuki that she wanted to dress up, but Miyuki was not sure if she can help her. Candy begged them that she wanted her hair different. Akane, Nao, and Reika became worried that they lost Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy. After making Candy a ice cream-style hairstyle the two girls and Candy are worried, too, that they did not focus on their group. Majorina was searching for her candy jar and found it, but the candy are gone. Majorina was furious that she cannot find any candy, so the TV advisement shows her the natto gyoza candy. Majorina decided to go to Osaka and buy some natto gyoza candy. The other three girls tried to find Miyuki and the others, but they went to the left of the Osaka Castle. Wothout knowing that they are seeing Miyuki and Yayoi, the three female tourists arrived and gave them two pieces of candy. Yayoi declares that they are going to have an adventure to Osaka, thinking that it will be an RPG game. Reika was hoping that the two other girls will be following the schedule. Before meeting at Nakanoshima, Nao complains about her starvation. Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy are goofing off by taking photographs by themselves and looking at the large view of Osaka. Next, the girls and Candy are checking their schedule that they are heading to Nakanoshima, hoping that they will find Akane, Nao, and Reika. Yet, Yayoi was confused about the map and did not read well to it. Again, the tourists met them and gave them the kitsune udon at the shop. The second tourist joked the girls that the udon cost 6.3 million yen, but cheap. The tourist asked the girls that they are heading to Nakanoshima by boat. The others searched, but Nao dazed off and was ready to taste the kitsune noodles. Reika tells the tourists that they are looking for Miyuki and Yayoi. The two tourists shows the hint of Miyuki. The girls run off, but Nao keeps complaining that she wants to eat. Getting on a boat, the other tourists gave two pieces of orange candies. Yayoi thanked them right before Candy eat the piece. Akane and the others wasted their energy to catch up with Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy. Tiredly, Nao was very famished. Wondering about Reika, waiting for her first taste of takoyaki, Miyuki commands the two that they cannot try the takoyaki yet, until Reika comes back. The third time, the tourists gave the girls several of natto gyoza candies. Akane and the others and very tired and famished. Nao feels uncomfortable with her stomach growling. The three are more famished after they passed the takoyaki shop. Majorina arrived at the shop that she wanted some natto gyoza candies, but the customer tells her politely that the shop ran out of candy. Majorina was shocked and angry, and uses her Bad Energy to summon the blue-nosed Akanbe as a tower. The girls are stuck inside Akanbe then Yayoi spilled her natto gyonza candies, causing the Akanbe to choke. Akane, Nao, and Reika found the girls and all transform into Pretty Cure, but Cure Happy and Cure Peace are still stuck. Cure Sunny have an idea that they will let the Akanbe open his mouth to free Cure Happy and Peace. Combining Sunny Fire, March Shoot, and Beauty Blizzard, it does not affect the motion of Akanbe. Candy let Cure Happy use the Butterfly Decor, that will allow Cure Sunny, March, and Beauty to use butterfly wings to fly. Cure March throw the natto gyoza candy to the Akanbe, making him choke again and freeing the two cures out of his mouth. Finally, the Cures used Rainbow Healing to purify the Akanbe. After Majorina escapes, Reika tries her first takoyaki, especially the other girls tried some. After the school trip to Osaka and Kyoto, the students went home. Trivia *When Candy asked Miyuki that she wanted to be dressed, the unknown Cure Decor appears as an ice cream, turning Candy's hair into an ice cream. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Gallery wall_smile_14_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 14 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes